


Fate or God

by ameh



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 21:33:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7908349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ameh/pseuds/ameh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Is one faced with the idea that God, being the power hungry disciplinarian creator, is, in a sense, lost when it comes to Fate?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fate or God

        The strings of the quartet play over a sad heart.  A woman, aged a little over twenty years, sighs and sets down a half finished glass of wine.  Being so early in the evening, she knows she shouldn't indulge too much.  Too late for that, she slips her dress off and sulks into the bathroom.  Her slip in no way hides the purple and blue that marks her skin.  How harsh a sight -- porcelain skin, smooth and flowing, interrupted and thrown awry by intense blueberry-coloured bruises.  Who would behold a sight so obscene?  No one; she wouldn't allow it.  The result of a jealous lover made itself known with every move of a muscle.

        One might wonder how something like this came to be.  It's a simple story, really; it's one our heroine can't regret.  This is the way Fate wanted it.  Who can argue with Fate?  However, we digress; to tell this story, one has to step into our heroine's past.

        Her childhood wasn't an unusual one.  She was born into a middle-class family; her father worked under the king, her mother was a seamstress -- or so she was told.  Our heroine had no memory of this woman; she died giving birth to her.  Being her father's only child, he took her under his strict watch.  He was always very protective, content to keep her locked away in the house.  They were considerably well off, though, so she was never alone.  Handmaidens were always at her beckon call.

        This is where one should take an interest in our heroine's story.  Of all these handmaidens in the house, there was one that never left her side.  No one saw this as odd, but no one stayed with them behind closed doors.  In this handmaiden, our heroine found her soulmate, her other half.  To know such a thing at a young age has to be terrifying, but to know your other half is of the same gender?  Why, Fate is but a cruel mistress!  One could be put to death for such sodomy.  It was imperative that they kept their affair a secret, but they both knew they could never be without the other.  A pact was made -- when a man came for our heroine to marry, she would beseech him to allow her this favoured handmaiden.  It was custom to allow a new bride one wish at the beginning of the marriage.  This would be hers.

        The two spent many happy years together.  They blossomed into beautiful women, and, as time went on, their embraces grew longer and more intimate.  They knew each other in sensual ways.  They were happy.

        When our heroine had aged nineteen years, her father introduced the man she was arranged to marry.  He was a knight of the king, of very high class, and considerably wealthy.  A man that could surely take care of her, any woman would be ecstatic to have such a proposal.  Knowing it was her father's only wish that she married a good man, our heroine agreed, and delivered the news to her secret lover.  They both knew this day would come, their hearts still broke all the same.  They savoured their last nights together, and lay in eachother's embrace through the nights.

        The day before the wedding, the husband came to ask his bride what her one request was.  As she agreed, she asked to be allowed her beloved handmaiden.  There was nothing in the world she wanted more.  He obliged, as expected, and went to make the arrangements to house the handmaiden.

        Time went on.  Several men came in search of the handmaiden; she was a rather beautiful woman.  Of course, she sent them all away without a second glance.  She carried on the secret affair with our heroine without a hinge for two more years.

        One must understand what is meant when we say affair.  True, these two were very much in love with each other.  They were very modest about this, though.  These two were content just being in each other's presence.  That's the funny thing about these two; they feel completed just knowing the other is there.  They did have their intimate moments, but those were few and far between due to this marriage.  Seeing them together, though, one would surely know of their affair.  They adored each other, and they showed it in the form of kisses and caresses.  What a sight to see such simple adoration!  Many could not understand the love between the two, and it isn't to be understood.  All we can do is give one a glimpse into their world, it's one's own privilege to understand.

        What happens next is the heartbreaking part of our tale.  Our heroine's husband caught word if his wife's infidelities.  A jealous lover, he was -- there's no way he would stand for such an abomination.  He stormed through his house, only to find the usual scene; our heroine was sipping tea in the garden with her beloved, fresh picked flowers adorned their table, as well as their hair.  He snatched up his wife by her arm, the handmaiden by her hair, and told them both how vile they were.  Their sodomistic intentions would be punished severely by God, surely, he said.  He threw the handmaiden in a closet and locked her up; he would deal with her later.  As for his wife -- oh, God's wrath would not be this painful.  He threw her with such force that one could easily hear bones breaking.  Our heroine dare not make a sound; she knew her beloved would hear and worry.  She kept silent while her husband delivered blow after painful blow, blood rushing from her lips, her head, and various parts of her beaten body.  Taking it all with a building courage, she waited for the moment he turned his back, the moment when he thought he'd beaten her near dead, when he let his guard down.  The moment of glory finally came after several grueling hours.  He turned and stalked towards the closet that contained the precious handmaiden.  Frantic, knowing he would surely kill her beloved, our heroine searched for the closest object to pierce her husbands skull with.  She settled on a stone cigar box he kept beside the bed.

        To understand the true force this had on the man, one must have an idea of this cigar box.  It was made from a very valuable stone, carved intricately.  Such a trinket was indeed very valuable, and, fortunately for our heroine, very heavy.  One would need both hands to grasp such a creation.

        Moments like this provide strength when there should be none, as one may know.  Our heroine lifted this object, and, with all of her strength, heaved it at the unsuspecting man's head.  The blow was enough to knock him to the ground; it was the sheer anger and fear that made her obliterate his skull several more times.  Leaving no room for error, she knotted his hands through the back of a chair, his feet to the front.  Adrenaline was still pumping through our injured heroine as she made her was to her precious lover.  She collapsed in her arms, our handmaiden taken aback by the scene she witnessed upon being free.

        We return one to the beginning scene, wherein our heroine arose from collapsing.  How cruel it may seem that her beloved was nowhere to be found upon her awakening, but one would be wise to note that the jealous lover was gone, as well.  This brings to mind two possible situations: either the handmaiden took it upon herself to rid the lovers of their violent enemy; or said enemy broke his bindings and dealt with our precious handmaiden.  Both of these scenarios crossed our heroine's mind, to be sure, and she lamented over the uncertainty over her glass of wine.  Again, we digress, and we return one to the present scene.

        Our attentions are brought to the dried blood caking half of our heroine's face.  She winces as she tries to wipe it away with a damp cloth.  Her whimpers increase as she runs her hands over the broken ribs this episode left her with.  What a cruel man, to leave this delicate woman with such painful reminders!  Her muscles ache with burning intensity as she pulls on a new dress and lets her hair down to cover the blood clotted in her hair.  Sighing, she painfully makes the short stroll to the garden to await her beloved.

        Of all the things to happen, she wonders why they'd never planned for this.  One could be sure the repercussions would be great if our lovers were caught.  They would be put to death for the murder alone, but for the King to learn of their love?  They would both be sentenced to the worst kind of public torture!

        After deliberating for several minutes, our heroine decides to keep her lover from harm at all costs.  She staggers inside as fast as her broken body will take her.  She grabs two small bags and packs them as full as she can with clothes for the both of them.  Her father - bless his poor soul; he's nothing if not honest, noble, hardworking - he would be heartbroken about his daughter's disappearance.  He would be even more heartbroken to see her put to death for such a crime.  Our heroine couldn't bear to let her father face either of these outcomes.  She grabs a pen and quickly scribbled out a note for him.  Going into no specifics, she writes simply that she loves him, and she doesn't wish to let him down.  Soon after she finishes the letter, her precious handmaiden returns covered in mud.  She knows all too well what has to be done, but this soon after this life-changing ordeal?

        After a little bit of persuasion, our frantic heroine calms down and decides to savour her first peaceful night alone with her lover in years.  They curl up in bed together, only to fall asleep in each other's embrace.

        One could never understand the complete bliss that comes only from being physically reunited with one's other half after so long, unless one has previously experienced such a separation.  It forces one's heart into a state of dormancy; everyday turns into a numbing process that has no real importance in life's bigger picture.  One is forced to realize Fate has a way of teaching the important lessons when we least want to learn them.  Day to day things, all of one's frustrations, it matters so little in the weavings Fate blesses upon us.  Savour every happy moment with one's love, much like our lovers are showing us, because Fate could separate this union at any moment.

        The sun keeps hidden beyond the horizon as our heroine arises.  She dresses her wounds in silence, making sure to avoid waking the handmaiden, who still needs to recover from last night's adventures.  Pulling her dress on with her one good arm proves to be too difficult, forcing our handmaiden to get up and help.  Of course she doesn't mind, but our heroine has always been the type not to ask for help.  A stubborn woman, even in her most helpless moments, she had a tough exterior that was impossible to break through.  One could be sure that it made her that much more attractive to her lover.  They gather their things, conceal themselves in their cloaks, and take all the money left in the house.  They leave no time to look back at all the things they're leaving behind; these lovers know the price all too well.  When an event of this magnitude takes place, one discovers rather quickly where their loyalties lie, and in doing so, one must also realize that there's no use in lamenting over things lost.  One learns the past isn't negotiable, like most things in life, and the future is all that should be given our attentions.

        Our lovers make their escape before sunrise.  Concealed in the darkness, they travel the road closest to the river.  They head west, the opposite direction of the king's city.  With no idea where to go, and nothing to go back to, what could possibly be expected of these two?  Their only plan is to travel the road out of the city before light can touch the ground.  After that, it's all in Fate's hands.  The walk for an hour or so, hand in hand, passing the time with discussions of life, love, Fate, happiness.  The simple elation that comes from truly connecting with another soul in such a way is not something we could put into words to bless one's mind with.  Unless one has experienced what we speak of, there's no possible way to understand.  One should take our word for it, there's no greater joy in the world.

        Upon sunrise, our lovers are faced with two choices: either detour off the street to avoid being seen, or stay on the road and catch a ride to get away from the city faster.  The handmaiden, being in high spirits, pulls our heroine into a field hidden by trees, lays out a blanket, and collapses beside her beloved.  They discuss how satisfied they are to finally be together like this, and what they plan to do from this point.  Eventually they decide not to plan their adventure out; they'll wander and camp out while the weather permits, they'll let Fate take care of them from there.

        Time passes.  After wandering for several months, sleeping under the stars with one another every night, learning how to depend on wonderful Mother Nature, our lovers settle outside of a small town, quite far away from the king's city.  The handmaiden takes a job cooking for important people on the town; she's extremely gifted at it, able to cook circles around some of the country's best chefs.  Our heroine follows her mother's footsteps, taking a job as a seamstress.  The two continue to live peacefully in this environment for a few years.  Oh, one could not find a happier pair of God's outcasts!  Hiding in the shadows from God's eyes may seem like a terrible life to one on the outside, but how could one argue with the pure joy emanating from there lovers' eyes?  A love more pure than anything a sexist diety could promise, one can't expect them to feel at all guilty for it.

        Then again, as one may very well know, all good things eventually come to an end.  This is one undeniable part of life, aswell as all stories, with this one being particularly heartbreaking.  The handmaiden, passionate as she is about cooking, has been developing a rather impressive reputation as a chef.  The king soon after got word of this wonderful cook and requested her presence in his kitchen.  The king was a very sneaky man; he knew our heroine would not send her lover alone, and she was a wanted woman.  The death of a knight does not go unpunished.  It's also common knowledge that a request from the king cannot go ignored.

        Of course, one can imagine the predicament our lovers are faced with.  They both know exactly what's in store for them, and they decide to just accept the end of their days.

        Now, one couldn't possibly be so foolish as to believe our tale stops here.  Oh no, our heroine is a very clever and resourceful woman, and her love is stronger than the king's revenge.  Immediately, she comes up with a plan to save her innocent lover.  She could never forget her promise to always keep her beloved from harm.  Our heroine has a good friend in the town they've been residing in.  This friend knew from the beginning of their stay in the town that the two are lovers.  Our heroine makes a trip to ask for this friend's help in her plan.  She explain the entire situation, making sure to keep all blame away from her lover.  Her friend agrees to help her out, and our heroine leaves a letter with him to deliver to her beloved handmaiden.  A last letter to her soulmate, she recalls all the happiest moments they had together.

        Can one grasp the idea of leaving the love of one's life behind in such a manner?  Can one being to comprehend all the things to be said in the parting letter to one's other half?  The immense pain of having one's heart ripped in two, and having to gather the pieces to use as ink and pour them onto paper.  One could rest assured that nothing's left but a shell afterwards.

        The two lovers spend the last week together, alone in their house, savouring all their intimate moments.  They learn each other's every inch all over again, radiating a sensual heat that only comes from knowing another inside and out.  The day before our handmaiden thinks they're departing for the city, our heroine pulls her lover aside and stares into her eyes, confessing the deepest love for this gentle creature.  She escorts her to her friend's house, where she sits with her beloved and explains her plan.  She begs the lovely handmaiden to please keep safe, she can't have it on her soul to let her get hurt at all.  As expected, the handmaiden argues the best she can, but it's to no avail.  Our heroine embraces her lover one last time, pulling her into the most passionate, tearful kiss.  One could easily hear the shattering of their hearts between the sobs.  They hold each other for awhile longer, the friend standing by to keep the heartbroken handmaiden from coming after her doomed lover.  Our heroine barely pulls away, both lovers in tears, and sets out on her way after one last goodbye.  The friend, instructed to deliver the letter an hour after she sets out, tries to comfort the broken woman left in his house.

        All the flowers and heartfelt comfort in the world couldn't console an empty woman like this, could they?  God could smile upon the world, raining all the good things one could imagine, and this poor soul would still be forever pained.  One might think it cruel for our heroine to leave her beloved in such a state, but what choice have she?  She couldn't possibly allow her lover to be punished for her transgressions.

        A week long journey ensues for our heroine, a week consisting of reflection on the last few years of her life.  She would never regret a single happy moment with the woman she left in safety.  Arriving in the city, she marches directly to the castle and declares her presence.  She's taken swiftly to the king, who already has her payment in mind.  He condemns her to the breaking wheel, commanding his servants to seize her and ready this device.

        Now, one might be wondering why she allowed such a humiliating sentence when she wished her father know nothing of her sins.  Ah, one is wise to wonder, but would it make one happier to know he had already fled the city, or that he was present?  We regret to inform one that this man was, infact, still in the city, and was one of the servants fetched to help ready the breaking wheel.  A sad day for him, one could be sure; he has no idea he's about to witness his daughter's public humiliation and eventual death.

        One might also be curious as to what the breaking wheel is.  In these days, it's one of the harshest means of punishment.  The body is tied to the wheel, limbs spread and tied to the spokes, while masked servants take clubs to the bones and shatter every limb.  Multiple times each limb is shattered, but not to the point of death.  Oh no, after the limbs are completely ravaged, they're wrapped around the spokes, and the wheel is thrust high into the air for the birds to feast upon the body.  Many times, the beaten is still alive when the birds come to feed, resulting in the slowest and most painful death.

        The time is trial comes, and our heroine is strapped to the wheel for all of the city to see.  She silently wishes only happiness for her lover, while cursing God for causing such a scene.  The beating begins, from bottom to top, her legs broken first.  Midway through the ordeal, her father catches sight of his long lost daughter, and rushes to the front of the crowd.  He demands that this be stopped, which only results in him being restrained and carried away.  What a terrible last sight, to see his beloved daughter being tortured and put to death!  She caught a glimpse of him before he was carried off, and in shame, she looks away.  How could he be proud of a murderer daughter?

        The beating continues, harsher since the outburst of our heroine's father.  Hours pass, the king finally satisfied that every limb is completely shattered.  He orders the wheel to be thrust upon the highest post, closest to himself, so all the birds may feast on this harlot, and he may take pleasure in watching God clean the filth from his city.  Luckily for our heroine, this post was just close enough for her to spit in the king's face.  The king, being a very proud man and being very enraged by this act of rebellion, flogs her himself with his staff.

        Meanwhile, our lovely handmaiden is still being held at her caretaker's home.  She reads the letter everyday, while staring out into nothing.  One could be sure, this woman had no intention of living without the other.  She bides her time, waiting patiently for her caretaker to trust her enough to let her out of the house.  One would be wise to note at this point, no matter how much our heroine tried to save her beloved, Fate had no intention of separating them for any extended period of time.  For one could not survive without the other in any lifetime, and Fate knew this.  By the working of Fate's hands, our handmaiden would certainly be waiting for our heroine when she finally passed from the breaking wheel, granted it be in another plane of existence.

        Thrust high upon the post that would be her resting place, our heroine fades in and out of consciousness.  Pain can do that to one, pushing them out of reality and bringing them back at will.  Several more hours passed, and in her last bout of consciousness, our heroine rests her eyes on the horizon.  She smiles to herself with the realization that God is a sick, twisted, cruel diety, and he'd lost this battle.  Not even the Almighty himself could keep her away from her soulmate, be it in this lifetime or the next.  Persecution, humiliation, whatever God wanted to force upon her would be a small price to pay for the moments she spent with her lover, in sin or otherwise.  With this realization, her soul passes from her body, and her lifeless head hangs.

        In conclusion, we must ask one; did one ever imagine that life could hold such truely tragic tales?  Is one faced with the idea that God, being the power hungry disciplinarian creator, is, in a sense, lost when it comes to Fate?  Which can one argue with more; Fate or God?


End file.
